2014-01-11 - Shadow Games: A Brotherly Chat
It seems the weather has decided that going for a run today would be a bad iea, very cold and very slick. Fortunately, the manor has avoided bursting pipes, the last thing needed is a plumber poking around the manor. This does not mean that Dick is going to sit around and do nothing. With the current time off before he goes in for the night, Dick rests on the couch with his laptop, reading the news from all over the country, but mainly focusing on Gotham and Haven County, trying to get a grasp on the chaos that has recently revealed itself. Damian comes up from the Bat Cave, shrugging off his jacket as he passes through the study and throwing it over one shoulder. It was cold down there these days, and so the coat was needed, so too were the gloves he was pulling off with his teeth. He tucks those in his pockets as he makes for the kitchen and a snack, but spotting Dick in the TV room with a laptop he stops and changes course. "You read?" he smirks in greeting as he thumps down at the far end of the couch. Dick appears to be in a pretty neutral moo, though at least he is relaxed on the couch before Damian arrives. "Got to to stay on top. Information is another weapon to be used. Been reading up on the situation in Bludhaven, the place is really shaken up, on both sides, so I am worried what will happen." Not drawing any blood with barbs Damian, shifts into serious mode as he nods. "Any new developments?" he asks. He'd catalogued all the things he gathered at the murder scene and he had read the file on the deceased Crimesmith in the Bat Computer but after that matters with his mother had dominated his thoughts. Now though he looks towards Dick with interest. Dick nods to Damian, "Yeah, big bosses are getting targeted, but it also seems that the police are having pretty good luck outside of getting any kind of charge to stick with any of them. The police are still hurt by a family of one of their own being murdered, and Nightwing has not been seen in the city for a while, so people are a little concerned." He frowns, "Feeling any better? You've been having a pretty rough time, it seems, so if there is anything I can do to help, let me know." Damian takes in the news with a nod, then sits back to consider it for a moment. "Targeted by the police or by other gangs? And has there been any idea of why Greene was targeted by the Crimesmith?" he asks before he smiles at the Nightwing part though. "So perhaps Batman should visit and shake things up?" he suggests. The question though earns a thoughtful frown. "I am healing, and I am fairly sure Mother won't be a problem for a little while now, she will watch me and she will make sure I continue my training however. I don't intend to disappoint her on that score." "No clue yet as to why Greene got targeted. There is always the option of because Crimesmith could, but that doesn't give us anythig to work with. Big bosses are getting targeted by the police, who have suddenly got a bit more vigilant on enforcing the law." Dick frowns, not happy to be stumped by this new threat to the delicate balance of life in Bludhaven. Damian nods once more slipping into Sherlock Holmes mode leaning back against the couch. "Maybe that's why this Crimesmith targeted a cop? To get a response like that from the police, and get them to hit the other gangs." He shrugs. "Then I wonder if he is going to use it to go after Nightwing or any other person who fights crime in Bludhaven," Dick says with a thought. "But Yeah, chaos would certainly allow for a new actor to step in, since it would be hard enough with the powers that be to get a foothold without significant bloodshed and resources." He rubs his chin in thought. "Do you have enemies? People who have beaten you in the past?" Damian asks. "Because that is who I would send against you if I was this Crimesmith. Maybe it's for the best that you're out of the picture for now. It lets him wonder if you're gone or just waiting. As for the mobs, yes, the police crackdown might provide enough of a disruption to allow a new power to come on the scene." "More than a few, though a good chunk of them are dead, in a coma, or in jail. I'll sift through my files and see what can be dug up, and with this new guy that tried to kill one of Anton's guys, he might actually prove to be an obstacle to all parties." Dick sets his laptop on the table, "But you are correct, for once, that perhaps not being so obvious will be helpful, even though I do not really have an option. Perhaps the two of us will need to pay Bludhaven a visit at some point, to show we are still around." Damian nods approvingly at the state of Nightwing's enemies. "Well that's a start at least," he says before he considers the rest of what Nightwing has to say. "And I am always correct," he protests loftily. "Anyhow I would be up for a visit to Bludhaven as soon as I've healed enough, or sooner, do you plan to go as yourself or as the Batman?" Dick chuckles, "Keep telling yourself that. And I would go as myself, my voice and mannerisms are known well enough that being anything else might give it away. Besides, it is more comfortable to go as myself." He shrugs, "We would probably go after you are fully healed, no sense going into the field hurt. How long are you sidelined?" "I will," Damian replies still keeping that lofty tone, but his smile suggests he's joking. "Batman would be better, but I see your point about being recognized as for when I'm healed, he frowns and thinks about it, the end of the week?" he suggests. Dick nods, "That would work, if Bludhaven really gets out of control, we can call in some favors, but I'd rather keep our usual people here. Worst case scenario, I go as Batman for the fear factor. So we have options and things could be far worse. I just like to know who my enemies are before I have to deal with them, a luxury we are being denied." Damian nods. There's no fault he can find with that strategy and there was no sense losing Gotham to save Bludhaven. "So, then what would be our purpose when we go, to show the colours so to speak, or to gather intelligence on our foes?" Dick gives a grin, "Why not both? Gain what information we can, make an appearance if needed. Priority is going to be given to long-term plans, but if we can stop small crimes we will. We certainly can use the good PR at this point. Can almost never have too much of that." Damian actually grins at that. The small crimes, hunting criminals in the street that is what he does best. "I'm in," he says with a firm nod of his head. "And yes, a good image is important," but it's clear he's already thinking ahead to the potential of crime fighting. "Good. You'll want to study up on Bludhaven, but I will provide what information I can on it. I will keep my ear to the scanner to figure out what is changing on our side of it, and on their side." Dick frowns, "Can't blame the guys for being angry though, police are a family too, and when you go after one of us, you go after all of us, same goes for anyone who lives under this roof." Damian nods "I will," he says and pulls out his phone to set up the reminder to pull up maps and files on Bludhaven for study tonight. "And yes, it's intolerable to let one of your number be injured in such away without a response. It shows weakness," then a pause. "Oh, you mean about what happened to Carrie and myself, don't you?" "Not just that. I want you to know that we are all here for you. Despite our appearances, we don't fly solo." Dick chuckles, "Back in my day..." he stops, even it makes him cringe a little saying that. "It'll be alright, but don't be afraid to call for help if you need or want it on anything." Damian barks a laugh. "You're not that old yet, Grayson," he quips with a smirk thrown Dick's way. "I know, or I do now, at least with you and Carrie. Father and Tim, I am less certain of," he begins before he asks. "You've known my father the longest of us, except for Alfred, is he always like this? I mean, not nineteen, but, distant, I often feel like I am an unwanted distraction from his mission." "Not yet, kid, not yet." Dick laughs, but his tone gets a little more serious, "You are a different case from the rest of us. The rest of us are those he has taken under his wing for one reason for another. You are his son. It isn't something that will change and I bet he wants you to live to your potential." Dick sighs, "But being a father isn't easy. If you needed him, he would be there, no questions asked." "He will be there, and there won't be questions but there will be disapproval and lectures on how I don't measure up, how I am not a true hero, whatever that is," Damian says honestly even as he crosses his arms and slump back against the leather back of the sofa. "As for living up to my potential, I think he is more interested in me being normal, so I can live out the life he feels he was denied by becoming the Batman. Which is a waste, there are billions of normal people in this world, too many of them, and only one me. I was raised to be a warrior, and I need a purpose, not a normal life." Dick frowns, "It isn't a normal life. And at times there are some differences between us that will need some working through. To be fair, I think that you should at least have the option of choosing a normal life and understanding what one is like. I was raised in a circus before coming here, so I cannot truly say I had a shot at a normal life. But you at least deserve a shot at one." Damian lowers his arms and pulls back one of his sleeves to show the bandages wrapped around it. "My left side matches this Grayson," he says about his arm. "My mother will always want me to be more than normal. So, what my father wants is irrelevant. Unless I move away, change my name and hide so deep she cannot find me, and I won't do that. I am a Wayne and an al Ghul, I will not hide. So there is no choice but to go forward and join my father or my mother." His expression softens a little however, when he looks over at Dick "And yes, you were raised to follow your parents like I was, but honestly, do you think you would have been happy being like everyone else?" Dick gravely nods, "I understand that, and hope you make the right choice." He leans back on the couch and thinks for a second in response to Damian's question, "Yeah, if things had not gone the way they did that day, I probably could have been happy. Or if I was just a normal cop for Haven County and nothing else, having mom and dad back would mean a lot." He sighs deeply, obviously hurt a little by pondering on them. "But my new family has gone through everything for me. That is why I do what I can to help you guys out, even if you are little snots. It's not a normal life, but I am happy to have you all." Damian opens his mouth to say something about having living parents is not always a blessing but his face registers the hurt the subject causes and he stops short and simply nods. "For what it's worth they should be proud of you, your parents. You've risen above where you began and embraced a greater destiny," he says. "As for my choices, I will follow Father if he will let me. Though I don't know if he would ever choose me as heir for his mantle and even if I did, I know I am not the same sort of man as he is." Dick looks over at Damian and smiles, "They would, they would." A moment passes, "You will be fine, but be safe. I would not be surprised if your father worries for you, after what has happened to some of us, Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon, it is dangerous. I do not pretend to know everything he thinks of, but if he worries I would not blame him." He shrugs, "I don't know, kid. But whatever happens, you can't pick your family, so you are stuck with us." Dick grins at this. "Tt. I chose this family," Damian says though he's smiling when he says it. "I could have begged my mother to take me with her if I wanted to leave. There is more to learn here at least, and the company is passable," he smirks. Then he nods. "I know Father worries, which is dumb, I am way better than any of his other sidekicks when they began their work," a pause. "No offense Grayson." "I see," Dick says and raises a brow at the comment made by Damian, "You may be better at some things, but I probably had the edge on you in a few things." He grins, "I was a good acrobat and it has saved my hide more than a few times, speed and strength are hard to fake." Leaning back into the couch again, Dick sighs. "I see," Dick says and raises a brow at the comment made by Damian, "You may be better at some things, but I probably had the edge on you in a few things." He grins, "I was a good acrobat and it has saved my hide more than a few times, speed and strength are hard to fake." Leaning back into the couch again, Dick sighs. "Okay, yes, you were probably stronger and more dexterous I admit. I am just saying worrying about me is pointless, unless he worried equally about the rest of you, and I will not end up like Jason Todd," Damian insists, though granted of all Bruce's current sidekicks, he is the most Todd-like which is worrying in itself. "Parents worry, it's what they do. When they stop worrying is when you should start," Dick says, "And he did worry about us, but you are his son. It is a different ballgame. And you are right, you won't end up like Jason, not if I can help it." There is actually some steel in the last part of that sentence. "Likewise," Damian says to Dick, with a little steel in those words as well. What was that gesture Adam taught him. Oh right. He sticks out a fist to bump. Then when that ritual of bonding is over he asks "May I ask you a question?" Dick is surprised Damian attempts such an informal gesture, but responds appropriately. Looking over to Damian he says, "Ask away." Damian lowers the fist post bump and then falls silent despite given the go ahead to ask his question. "What do you think of Carrie?" he finally asks after a moment. Dick looks to Damian and says, "She's a good girl, she has been through a lot and still is able to see the bright side in a lot of things. That takes a lot, and speaks volumes of a person. Why do you ask?" Another of those pregnant pauses follows before he answers. "I am attracted to her," he says. "At least I think I am. I really don't have much experience in these sorts of things, it wasn't how I expected this sort of matter would be settled." Dick listens and nods, "I figured as much, and your confusion is understandable, especially if this is your first crush." He sighs and thinks for a moment, "Have you talked to her about it?" "Crush makes it seem childish," Damian observes having run across the word before. "I have the utmost respect and appreciation for Carrie. Anyhow, we've spoken about this and she is likewise attracted, but I am at a loss for how to proceed. I was not expecting this, and I am not sure if it's the right thing to do." Dick sighs, "Kid, you probably came to the wrong person, but I will tell you what I can. You do spend a lot of time with her, a lot of time. To be honest, this is rather strange to have to talk about this, especially since you two are like siblings to me." He shakes his head, "Not really too much to tell you, other than taking advice from me on this is not what most people would do. But this will adjust your training." Damian takes all of Dick's words in with a thoughtful silence. "You are right about my training, as for how much time I spend with her, who else was there? At least to start with," he says before he lets out a breath. "Anyhow I won't make you talk about this further I can tell you're uncomfortable, but one last question, if not you, who should I talk to about this?" "That's the problem, with your father in his current state it really only leaves Alfred and me to handle your upbringing. And not talking about it is probably not the best either." Dick breathes, clearly deep in thought on this. "I will always be an open ear for your problems, and I will not turn you away, I just was not ready to answer that question." "I appreciate the offer Grayson, and believe me it is awkward for me to ask these sorts of questions as it is for you to answer them, so, I will take you up on in sparingly for both of our sakes," Damian says with the corners of his mouth curling upwards. "And so to bring this to a close quickly for us both, what you are saying is I should spend less time with Carrie and focus on my training?" Dick nods, and thinks for a moment. "I won't suggest isolation because that is nearly impossible, but training would get you ready for your long-term goal." Dick sighs, "It would make sense to have you work outside of your comfort zone. If you want to take on a mantle of your own, we are going to get you ready for it." He leans forward a little and rests his elbows on his knees, "I am going to teach you eskrima. You are a swordsman so you should take to it rather easily." Damian nods glad to be talking more about training than women. Training made sense. "Eskrima would be good, I'm adequate with the sticks you got me for Christmas, but I need to be excellent," he says with a nod. "When do we begin?" Dick thinks, "We will see how you are feeling in a couple of days, until then rest and fluids are in order. I also intend on teaching you acrobatics, it does a lot of good and is useful for traveling via rooftops." Ugh. More waiting, but he could not fault the logic even if he wished he could. "Acrobatics will be helpful," he agrees. "I have some tumbling from my Ninjutsu training, but I'm not as fast as you or Carrie on the rooftops," he agrees. "I can see what we can do, maybe even getting a full set of trapezes and nets for you to work with. Your fighting style makes me think you will be more like myself than your father." Dick ponders for a moment, "But we shall see how things work out as we go." "Having fought you and having fought him, I'd agree," Damian says with a nod as he sits back up from where he'd been reclining. "We use speed where he has more power to throw around. And a step at a time works, but I you will find I am an able student." Dick nods, "That also means not getting caught locked with someone stronger than you. You will lose, and lose badly. That vigilante I was talking about was able to grapple me and it resulted in a beating for myself. Keep them guessing and let them try to anticipate your actions and fail horribly, then make them pay for it." "Who is this vigilante?" Damian asks. "We could go looking for him if he's still in Bludhaven, I mean, when I'm healed," he says and nods. "Yes, best to keep moving and strike first and hardest when you have the chance. I need to remember that. I've been too reckless lately, too eager to show off." "The man was killing mobsters by the gym. You are not ready for him, at least by yourself. I never caught his name, but I doubt he has moved on." Dick scowls, "But yes, it is often not pretty, but like in most fights, the winner is not always the most flashy or the most powerful, but the smartest." "Did you miss the part where I said, /we/, Grayson," Damian says before adding derisive "Tt. You're beginning to sound like Father, when you assume I am going to be reckless," though granted, he wasn't too far wrong. He nods and then offers a cheeky smile "And in your fight with the vigilante who was the smartest there?" "He got lucky," Dick says with a grin, "It sounded like a broken couple of fingers from my stick. He also didn't shoot me as he apparently doesn't view me as an enemy, only an obstacle. One of your sleeping darts probably would have proven handy in that fight." Damian grins. "Yes. Lucky," he teases. "Anyhow, I will remember to pack my sleeping darts," he says. "If we get him before he sees us, we can take 'luck' out of the equasion. Who else should I look out for?" he asks. "Well, the Eastern European crowd is run by Anton Vasilevskiy, the Falcones are lead by Joseph "Joe Papa" Papagallo, there are some street gangs like the Zee Mores, and a few other threats. All are dangerous, just to different degrees. The Falcones are probably the biggest threat, but they also keep the balance in the criminal world." Dick frowns, "Let alone the fact that the judicial system in Haven county is less than reliable or honest, and a few dirty cops as well, it makes our jobs difficult." "So where do we start?" Damian asks. "Unwinding it all I mean?" This was the part of crime fighting he knew the least about so he listens eagerly his legs crossing on the couch. "Well, there are a lot of options at this point, but few will give a satisfying result. Take out the wrong one and anohter will gain too much power and become nearly unstoppable. Taking out the leadership isn't always effective as it will either crush the organization in a way that could cause more problems, or another will just step up to take the leader's place. The trick is to have the entire process fizzle and eventually make it impossible for them to do their jobs." Dick frowns, "Sadly, until we fix our corrupt system, there is little to be done at the state level, and good luck getting the feds to care about Bludhaven." The gears turn in Damian's head and he rubs his chin like he's staring down at a chess board considering his next move. "These organizations are essentially businesses, correct? So, we need to hit them where they make their most money to get them to 'fizzle' as you put it. Though there is the balance to consider, so we'd need to be surgical, and hit both the Falcones and the Eastern Europeans, to make sure one doesn't get an advantage. Does that sound correct?" "Correct, but good luck finding a way to kill the vice market. These are institutions that are well-rooted and hold a good deal of sway. Hence why we have been treating symptoms when we can't take care of the disease." Dick frowns, "If it was any easier it would be done by now." "Defeatist," Damian says stubbornly. "There's always a way to win, we just need to think of it," he insists. "As for it being done already, I doubt people have really tried. It sounds like the system as it is benefits those with the power to do anything about it." "We've taken chances here and there to try and destroy the criminal empires, but as of now we have exhausted more than a few, especially when we play by our own rules." Dick leaves the mention of the no killing rule unspoken. "You are correct in that, but there are still enough people out there seeking justice." "Then we can exhaust two more, well, three if we include the Crimesmith in the count," Damian says. "As for the people seeking justice, we need to find them too, use them to help us like Father uses Gordon." "Sadly, we don't have a Gordon in Bludhaven, and Nightwing isn't as involved with teh police, and I doubt that will change, especially with criminal influence in the department." Dick sneers, "But that is why I think fighting the corruption is probably the first step. The trick is developing a sting that would work for the state without getting thrown out in the first motion from those high-powered lawyers." Damian frowns, corruption is clearly less fun than standard criminals, however he powers on his mind still turning. "Okay, a sting, who is our target?" "Let's see what we can find on the DA and the judges. I will keep tabs on the police, but as I said before, we are protective of each other so good luck getting them to flip. IA will get involved especially if we can tie them to Crimesmith." Dick scowls, "But that will be a feat in itself." Shrugging Damian says. "Hm. Well since I'm healing this week, get me the names of the judges and people in the DA's office and I can put them through the Bat Computer, give us a place to start." "I'll get you those as soon as I can find them all, and I will include what notes I have on them." Dick frowns, "We will have a lot of work to deal with on this, since if they still have their jobs, they probably either are protected by those who own them or are otherwise previously untouchable." "It's somewhere to start, the only other choice is just to admit defeat and leave the city to it's own devices," Damian says. "I have no investment in this, but doing something is preferable to nothing." Dick nods, "I am in full agreement with you on that, just stating the situation at hand. And sometimes doing something can cause more harm and is worse than doing nothing. We must be surgical, and minimize harm where we can." "Yes, as was proven ably by Spoiler," Damian says of the dangers of trying to do too much, but then Damian nods. "As for surgical strikes, I'll gather the intel and we can decide who, if anyone, it makes sense to target." "That is probably the best course of action, all of the movers and shakers are connected one way or another. Also look at the construction industry, follow the money. I will speak with O and see what we can dig up on that front." Dick taps his chin, "Odds are I will not be able to act too much on this in the very near future, need to talk to some people and get the whole situation stabilized before I go off destabilizing a city while juggling everything." "Yes, best to get things settled here, but we are going to go show the colours at least, when I'm better?" he asks. Depending on how things go with his father, the situation here could take some time to get settled, a lot of time if there is no way to reverse the process. "In the meantime, I will gather that O does not." "Agreed, and yes, you are welcome to visit with me," Dick says, "Seldom is there too much information in our work. So anything you find will be put to use. I doubt much will be public information and FOIA is unlikely to give up anything, so bring a shovel, lots of digging to do." Damian blinks and is tempted to agree but thinks better of it. "Oracle might not be too happy if you bring me, she said that I needed to prove myself before she'd tell me who she was, last time we spoke," then he checks his phone, just in case she's listening. I suppose there won't be too much information freely available, but I understand the Bat Computer is linked into a number of government databases, we can use that to start with." "That will work, and I understand her secrecy, but I will keep her informed of what we accomplish," Dick says, "Find what you can, and see if you can follow any contracts attached to those mobsters, that should help find the connections." Damian nods. "Alright," he taps a couple of things into his phone so he will remember what to look for. Then he stretches, grunting at the pain that causes to his side. "Anyhow, if there's nothing else I'll head back down to the Bat Computer put some hours in before I head to bed." "Sounds good, but make sure you rest. Few things help healing more than rest. If you feel even remotely tired, go directly to bed, do not go past go, and do not collect $200." Dick even smiles, "But let me know if you find anything while I dig up what I can."